


snowflakes falling on your face

by badabab



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Everyone Loves Fubuki Shirou, F/M, Harems, M/M, kazemaru's is the only one that's arguably platonic, no beta we die like atsuya, so you can just skip to one if you'd like, the drabbles are in order of the tags, yes the title is a p4g reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badabab/pseuds/badabab
Summary: Or, five times Fubuki makes someone’s heart skip a beat (accidentally-on-purpose-maybe-who-knows?) and one more time he does it. That’s it. 5 + 1 = 6.ogverse except i completely disregard the timeline
Relationships: Afuro Terumi | Aphrodi/Fubuki Shirou, Endou Mamoru & Fubuki Shirou, Fubuki Shirou & Kazemaru Ichirouta, Fubuki Shirou/Everyone, Fubuki Shirou/Gouenji Shuuya, Fubuki Shirou/Kazemaru Ichirouta, Fubuki Shirou/Kiyama Tatsuya | Kiyama Hiroto | Gran, Fubuki Shirou/Other(s), Fubuki Shirou/Someoka Ryuugo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	snowflakes falling on your face

1.

“Get up, Fubuki.”

Ryuugo shoves at his teammate some, almost sending him off the bus seat and onto the floor. The pale-haired boy is only stopped from meeting the ground by Ryuugo’s panicked arm around his shoulders, slinging him back up.

“Ah, Someoka-kun.” Fubuki blinks, once, then twice, icy eyelashes fluttering so. His mouth opens into a yawn and he reaches up, still leaning into Ryuugo all the while. Ryuugo can’t help but notice the way half of his hair sticks up messily, the other half contrastingly neat. The messy half was probably the one that had been pressed into the bus seat, Ryuugo thinks distantly.

How can someone so small possibly be such a good striker? Or a good defender, too?

Ryuugo finds himself asking questions like that a lot when he’s with Fubuki.

“Hey,” he nudges at his fellow striker again, “Fubuki? You good?”

A small noise escapes the boy, and Ryuugo realizes that he’s fallen asleep.

On him.

Now, Ryuugo’s pretty completely certain that he likes girls and only girls... But isn’t Fubuki a little too dangerous…?

The only reason he isn’t screaming at the rest of the bus to shut up at this point is for the sake of Fubuki’s beauty sleep and Ryuugo just knows he’s never going to hear the end of it. Ever.

He totally does _not_ squeak when Fubuki proceeds to make himself even further at home in his arms.

2.

Ichirouta doesn’t usually think of many things as super funny or particularly amusing, but seeing Fubuki fall asleep on a panicked Someoka’s chest is pretty high up there. Even a week later, on his morning run, Ichirouta’s still giggling over it.

He knows awfully well just how dangerous his teammate can be, and even now, he still hasn’t figured out whether he does it on purpose or by accident.

Ichirouta’s pulled out of his thoughts by a familiar voice. “Kazemaru-kun!” Fubuki calls out from a few meters away. He’s panting lightly, scarf drawn tight around slightly red cheeks as always. “Mind if I join you?”

“Go ahead,” Ichirouta tells him, letting a slight smile spread across his face. “I’m always happy to run with a friend.”  
Fubuki laughs, somewhere between a giggle and a chuckle, and just like that they set off, slow enough for some mindless chitter.

“So,” Ichirouta brings up a little while later, “Someoka-kun’s chest, huh?”

His friend goes bright red, almost stumbling, and Ichirouta finds himself bursting into laughter, breaths puffing out in the cold morning air. “K- Kazemaru-kun!” Fubuki looks to the side, uncommonly flustered.

“Alright, alright, I’ll stop teasing you.”

“Well… Okay. Race to the bus?”

Ichirouta nods a yes, and with that, they take off, Fubuki’s pace still slightly off-kilter from earlier.

Ichirouta wins, and it makes him feel like nothing else in the world.

3.

If he’s being honest here, Shuuya doesn’t have many friends.

“That’s… Kinda pathetic, Onii-san,” he remembers being told by his little sister once. Well, maybe she isn’t wrong, but Shuuya doesn’t really mind it. All the friends he has are good ones and no, those girls that like to mob him do not count.

Fubuki, however, is one of the ones that does. The other boy is calm, gentle, and good at soccer, all which are qualities Shuuya appreciates. But mainly the last one.

… That may be why Shuuya has no friends.

His phone pings, a not uncommon occurrence with how excited Endou gets over the phone and in texts, but to his mild surprise, it’s not Endou excitedly going on about something trivial or another, but rather Fubuki extending an invitation to a movie date.

_> Gouenji-kun! I got some tickets to the newest Frogzilla movie- Would you like to go on a movie date?_

… Hey, isn’t this sort of language a little too…?

Well, whatever. Shuuya brushes it off easily and responds with a curt (but only mildly unfriendly) “Ok”.

When he tells his little sister about it, she just giggles and sprawls herself all over his back. “Maybe it _is_ a date,” she suggests, sounding a little _too_ happy at the notion, “I wouldn’t mind having Fubuki-nii-san around more often.”

“And when exactly did Fubuki become your nii-san?”

"Woah, Onii-san, is it just me sprawled out on your back or is your heart totally going doki-doki?”

4.

“Hiroto-kun!”

Not many people call out his name that happily, Hiroto thinks distantly, so that lowers the amount of people the voice could belong to by an almost-sad amou-

It’s Fubuki, he realizes as he’s tackled from behind and a scarf nestles into him. And… a fair bit more enthusiastic than usual. “Fubuki-kun,” He finds himself saying as he steadies himself, the boy’s arms still hanging around his shoulders, “Are you… Okay?”

“Shhhhh…” the boy whispers, mouth awfully close to his right ear. “Just play along, okay Hiroto-kun?” He slowly detaches from Hiroto, skin cold but body warm, and it’s a sensation that Hiroto almost misses as he pulls away.

Fubuki, now in front of him, smiles cheerily as he pulls him along. “C’mon now Hiroto-kun… It’s been so long since we’ve seen each other! Let’s hurry onto our date!”

Hiroto is so incredibly confused about so many things because he’s pretty sure he didn’t arrange to meet up with Fubuki or anything, much less go on a date with the boy and-

“Alright,” Fubuki sighs in relief one he’s pulled him into some random shop. “They’re gone.”

“They’re… gone…?”

“Ah, yeah. Sorry about that.” Fubuki’s face dusts red despite having been perfectly fine just moments earlier when he was arguably much more bold. “It was just some girls. Hiroto-kun’s handsome, so you must know how it is.”

He doesn’t really, but Fubuki’s probably just out of his league like that. And probably everyone else’s, too.

5.

_> Aphrodi-kun?_

_> Would you happen to know any good places for a haircut?_

Terumi blinks down at his phone. It’s not uncommon for him to get lots of texts asking for stuff like this, but from the kind and humble Fubuki-kun, it’s a little strange. They don’t text very often (a pity), but mostly when they do it’s just arranging meet-ups and the likes. Dates, if you will.

Luckily for Fubuki, Terumi does in fact know a good place. Or two. Or ten. And so he picks up his phone and prepares to wow.

_I do indeed know a few good places. <_

_I was actually planning on getting my hair cut soon as well. Would you like to go together? <_

_> Sure thing! :)_

_> Is this Saturday okay with you?_

_Of course. <_

Aki sniggers when he finds Terumi calling up his favorite (and most expensive) hair place, making an appointment for two, then saying he’ll pay for both, but he’s probably just jealous or something.

He hasn’t seen Fubuki in a while, and while he doubs the boy has changed too much, he has probably changed.

The calm and gentle Fubuki had always been something of a relaxing presence. Most of Terumi’s friends lean towards the flashier side and while Terumi does love them all, the Fubuki that had thanked him so earnestly for helping him way back when is something entirely different, and it’s not like Terumi’s wallet can’t take the hit or anything.

6.

“We’re totally lost,” someone says. Mamoru laughs, carefree as always.

“We should’ve brought Kidou-kun with us,” he agrees. “Ah, then, Fubuki-kun, do you have any idea where we are?”

“Ano… Not really,” the boy admits, rubbing at the back of his neck sheepishly. “I’m a bit lost, too.”

And there goes their last hope. Mamoru prepares himself for Operation: Approaching Random Strangers, turning to Fubuki to tell him to do the same, only to find out that they must share a telepathic bond or something because the boy has already gotten a mildly concerning amount of girls circling around him.

“We’re a little lost,” he says to them, smiling.

Mamoru watches, quietly stunned, as the group seems to collectively go red and combust. “Damn,” he murmurs, “and here I thought he was just a soccer-guy magnet.”

Handa chokes behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> i may or may not have forgotten the name of gouenji's sister um anyways, i really like fubuki. i was kinda mad since he totally got shafted in ares/orion but whatever that's fine the show had bad pacing anyways>:(((( and i believe in og supremacy. 
> 
> i usually like to write platonic or could-be-interpreted-however stuff so writing this was a little embarrassing haha
> 
> if you enjoyed, please leave a comment, it really does make my day:) i usually post these as soon as i finish, too, so if you spot any mistakes please don't hesitate to tell me!


End file.
